brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
M1 Garand Rifle
History The U.S. M-1 Garand Rifle was the standard issue service rifle for the United States during World War II, Korea, and limited service in Vietnam. The M-1 is semi-automatic, it's a gas-operated clip fed shoulder fired weapon, The M-1 Garand was fielded in 1941, and was retired in 1957 by the M14 rifles, (which was effectively a seleceive fire, fully automatic version of the M-1 with a detachable 20 round box magazine, and rechambered for the 7.62mm NATO cartridge). The M-1 is effective up to a maximum range of 1,200 yards with the addition of a telescope (seen on M1s in late WWII/Korea, designated M1C and M1D). The Semi-Auto design allowed American soldiers to lay down powerful, speedy, and accurate, long range firepower and gave the American soldier a tremendous advantage over his foes whom still used slower Bolt-Action rifles. The Japanese has copied the M1 Garand during WW2, chambered their own 6.5x55mm Arisaka round, designated Type 4, but the rifle was the limited prototype and never reached the frontline. The M-1 had a unique clip style as well, the clips were known as the "En-Bloc" clips, which were made of thin tin metal which housed eight .30-06 springfield (7.62x63mm) rifle cartridges which were staggered in two rows,(four rounds on each side), this gave the M-1 Garand three rounds more than the German Mauser Kar98k rifle which only housed five rounds in the magazine, or the Japanese Type 38/94/99 Arisaka rifles, which also only had five round stripper clips. The only "downside" (if you can even call it that) to the M-1's En-Bloc clips, were that, after all eight rounds were fired, the now-empty clip, ejects from the magazine, and the clips being made of tin metal, it gave off a distinctive "pinging" sound, which led to soldiers becoming concerned about nearby enemies hearing the sound and knowing they were out of ammo,and would zero in on their position, it even went so far as the Government experimenting with various types of plastic clips at the Aberdeen Proving grounds, however, no viable alternate material was found to be a suitable replacement to the tin-metal clips, the En-Bloc clips remained the same tin-metal, after some time, soldiers in the field reported that the "ping" wasnt nearly as audible as had been originally thought, in fact at 20 feet distance, the ping was practically impossible to hear (unless it were dropped on concrete ect), let alone the enemy at 150 yards away, amongst the emmense sounds of combat, it was impossible to hear. though it was still a very small element of risk at close range, but even then, (based on German veteran's testemonies, and first hand accounts) in the chaos of battle, the enemy didnt really have time to care about what might have been a ping sound or not, there's just too much going in the heat of battle even to care or pay attention, and even if they did hear the sound, it only meant a single soldier is out, not the rest of his teammates, so getting up and attacking where the sound came from would still be suicidal. The clip ejecting only really benefited the American soldier, letting him know he's out and theres no point in lining up nother shot The loading of the clips were simple, it was inserting the clip into the rifle's magazine, and closing the charging rod thus closing the receiver, and chambering a round. The rifle could be topped-off with single rounds like in all the other rifles of the era, however the En-Bloc clips were shaped differently than other clips of the period, the unique design of the En-Bloc made it somewhat cumbersome to add single rounds to a partially fired clip while it was inserted in the magazine, especially in a combat scenario, however the En-Bloc clip could be easily manually ejected from the rifle by pressing the "clip release latch", located on the left side of the receiver, first the shooter would pull back the charging rod and hold it there, then press the clip release latch, the full or partially fired clip will then eject out of the magazine, clearing the weapon of all ammo, aswell as locking the charging rod in place, thus allowing the shooter to insert a fresh clip, and quickly resume shooting, this process took about 3-4 seconds in the hands of a trained shooter, this was how the M-1 Garand was reloaded without firing all the rounds, it was much preferred over firing the rifle till empty,(which was recommended by field manuals), reloading mid-clip benefited the soldier by saving partial clips for shooting later, it avoided the somewhat risky "ping" sound, and decreased the chances of a malfunction. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay In Brothers in Arms, the M1 rifle provides you and your squad with accurate, powerful, and long range firepower. The M1 Garand is a powerful and reliable firearm that is the most common weapon you and your men are issued with, with this weapon, you and your squad will have access to a fast, accurate and dependable rifle to accomplish your missions. Though the M1 Carbine is definitely the easier of the two weapons to use, the Garand (along with the Thompson) will be your standard weapons throughout most of the games. Along with M1A1 Carbine, the M1 Garand can be used to surpress your foes. The Garand's iron sights are one of the easiest sights in the games to use, being a three-pronged front sight along with an arch over it. This weapon is extremely useful at far distances, though not too far and also quite good at flanking at a distance. (Despite the M1903 Springfield is the best choice, but the weapon is not common) Don't spontaneously fire it though, as the clip only holds eight rounds. Its recoil is also fairly average, but hinders the firing process slightly. M1 Garand is an excellent weapon of choice in Hell's Highway, it is accurate at medium and long ranges and can score headshots easier than M1 Carbine at long range, it is a semi-auto weapon, which means you can take out a small group of Germans quickly, its possible to use the M1 Garand as a sniper rifle. Unlike the K43 (or Gewehr 43), the Garand is also effective at close range, especially if your oppoents are armed with the Mauser K98. ru:M1 Garand Category:Weapons